1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), and more particularly, to an IPTV that controls an Emergency Alert System (EAS) widget.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Emergency Alert System (EAS) provides notification messages to the public in cases such as when a national emergency has occurred or when a natural disaster is expected. Detailed protocols for implementing the EAS have not been defined for an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) having bidirectionality, an interactive (or bidirectional) TV, and the like.